Rosas Rojas
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Todos los días a la misma hora, abre su locket y encuentra una hermosa rosa roja."¿Que tiene que ver el mocoso y sus idiotas amigos?"-Hanji lo miró, sonriente.-"Que Mientras sus amigos trabajan en talleres o restaurantes, Eren Jaëger trabaja en una florería..." EreRi/RiRen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi.**_

_**Rosas Rojas**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**"Admirador Secreto"**_

El profesor Levi Ackerman entrecerró los ojos al ver de nuevo aquello dentro del compartimiento individual que poseía en la sala de maestros. Miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba y se llevo los petalos a la nariz, para asporar el dulce aroma que despedía. Casi sonrió. Quién fuese el responsable, debía admitir y reconocer su consistensia. Exactamente todos los días, a esa misma hora el se dirigía a su locket y descubría, siempre, sin falta alguna, una rosa roja cuidadosamente colocada sobre sus pulcramente ordenadas pertenencias. Al principio penso que se trataba unicamente de una broma de algún idiota.

Pero tras el primer mes, reconoció a duras penas y solamente porque la imbécil cuatrojos no dejo de molestrle con el tema, que tenía un admirador secreto. Durante los primeros días se sentía frustrado. Incluso llegó a aguardar para descubrir quién era el responsable y meterle el zapato por el culo, sin embargo algo siempre le interrumpía o le distraía. Y para cuando recordaba su tarea, se encontraba con la solitaria rosa roja, finamente cubierta con perlas de agua. Con cuidado la introdujo dentro de su portafolio antes de cruzarselo por el torso y salir rumbo a su hogar. La preparatoria estaba casi vacía, solamente unos cuantos autos que salían por el portón, y un puñado de mocosos que se carcajeaban a sus anchas en el patio. Bajo los escalones, para encontrarse cara a cara con su dolor de cabeza.

"¡P-Profesor Levi!" Si, su máldito dolor de cabeza. El chico parecía tenerle tanto miedo como él le temía a la suciedad. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos aqua justo antes de excusarse y salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Tras él, que también casi le golpea iba el chico Kirschteina gritando improperios enfurecido, cubriendose con las manos la parte trasera del pantalón, sonrojado y completamente iracundo. Luego llegó como rayo, pidiendo disculpas en nombre de los dos Marco Bodt, apenado y angustiado. Levi respondio con un gesto malhumorado antes de que el joven subiese casi a brincos y recorriera la misma trayectoria que Jeager y Kirschtein anteriormente.

Cuando llegó a su auto, se percato para nada asombrado como la que parecía ser Mikasa Ackerman colgaba del tobillo al joven Kirschtein por el borde del balcón de la oficina de secretarias. Al parecer estaba bastante entretenida sacudiendo violentamente al pobre diablo que ni se dio cuenta cuando llego el rubio que parecía chica y la haló con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que desapareciera de su vista, y el mísero adolescente regresase a la seguridad del interior. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Justo antes de emprender su viaje de vuelta a casa se encontro con el joven Eren Jaeger mirandolé desde dondé anteriormente su hermana estuvo a punto de cometer homicidio. Parecía completamente absorto observandolé. Luego para su sorpresa, levanto una mano y la agitó en señal de despedida, justo antes de introducirse de nuevo por donde Mikasa y los demás lo habían hecho.

Su recorrido a casa era rutinario. Seguramente llegaría a su pulcro departamento y se encontraría con la zangano buena para nada de Hanji, quien lo tendría hecho un asco, con comida mutante a punto de salir de la cocina y con botellas de su muy adorado sake rodeandolé. Desde el viaje que realizó a Japón, se había vuelto aficionada a este y cada vez que era día de paga, en vez de buscarse un apartamento y una vida compraba por internet varias botellas del sake más caro que encontraba en línea. Luego le tocaría golpearla y ponerse a limpiar mientras ella le escupía la sarta de chismes que llenaban los pasillos de la Preparatoria Rose. Y como lo sospecho.

"¿Porque huele a quemado, fenómeno?" La mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de papeles, de folletos y de como suponía, muchas botellas de sake a medio terminar.

"Porque se me ocurrió la idea de recibirte con la cena preparada como una buena esposa pero da la casualidad que la estufa me odia y casi me explota en la cara..."Contestó sárcasticamente sin mirarle, con el rostro sumergido entre enormes cojines. Levi bufó, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba con cuidado sobre el perchero, seguido de su maletín, y con delicadeza, de este, sacaba aquella preciada flor. "¿Otra vez? Vaya hombre tan romantico, tienes como admirador, esposo..."

"Cierra el pico, lesbiana..."Contestaba con brusquedad mientras colocaba su regalo en un florero. Hanji rió, y se retorcio en el desastre que tenía hecho en la sala. "Lamento decepcionarte, esposo, pero no soy lesbiana. Me casé contigo porque te amo..."

"Y yo también amor, aunque seas una lesbiana reprimida a la que le falta sexo..."La mujer se carcajeo a gusto. "Me lo dice el hombre a quién lo unico que le falta es la sotana para ser un cura..."Levi le levanto el dedo corazón mientras se encargaba de sacar la estropeada sartén humeante de la estufa.

"Que la relación con Petra no haya funcionado no significa que no tenga mi vida, Zoe, cosa que por lo que veo, a ti te falta..."La dama bebio un largo trago directo de la botella y eructo sonoramente. "¡Venga mujer, hazme de cenar...!" Levi hizo una mueca de asco ante la acción de su amiga y le lanzo un cucharón de madera, dandolé de lleno en el rostro.

"¿Esto tiene algún mensaje subliminal, Levi querido?" Masculló viendolé burlona. El hombre le ignoró, y siguio con su tarea de arreglar todo el desastre hecho por la mujer de extrañas manías. Una hora más tarde un delicioso omelette de queso humeante se deslizaba en el plato que mas tarde colocó frente a una hambrienta Zoe. "Oh mi amor, no importa si eres gay, te amo por sobre todas las cosas..."Exclamo ella justo antes de ponerse a devorar animalmente la comida de su plato. Levi la ignoró sentandose frente suyo, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de café.

"¿Has recibido ya las calificaciones del grupo 14?"Pregunto Hanji con la boca llena. Levi asintió. "Reprobaron los mismos, como siempre."

"¿Incluso Eren?"

"Ni siquiera hace falta que lo preguntes cuando es obvio que el mocoso inepto dejo la materia con una puntuación rídicula."

"Eso es extraño..."

"¿Como que extraño? El mocoso es un vago, siempre ha reprobado Españo y Literatura..."

"He visto sus calificaciones Levi. No reprueba en ninguna aparte de esas dos. Incluso ha sacado una sobresaliente en Historia, y eso es ya decir mucho, porque es Pixis quién da la materia..."La voz de Hanji parecía extrañamente seria. Levi alzo una ceja, confundido.

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy un mal maestro? No es mi culpa que el idiota no haga más que dormir en mi clase, si la deja es por su sobresaliente estupidez..."Hanji rió.

"Tal vez es por su trabajo. Me enteré que su padre se había vuelto a casar y que ahora vivía en Munich con su nueva esposa. Según mis confiables fuentes, Eren ahora tiene que hacerse el cargo de Mikasa y de su madre."Eso sorprendió a Levi. Comiendo un bocado de su cena miró a Hanji, expectante.

"¿El mocoso trabaja?"

"¿Te parece raro?"Se limpio con el dorso de la mano los restos de comida antes de asentir. "Si, Erencito trabaja desde hace bastante. Varios de los chicos lo hacen también, como Jean, Marco. Incluso Armin creo..."Miro al techo, tratando de recordar algo.

"¿Y en que trabajan? ¿Venden drogas?" Hanji soltó una risotada, antes de tomar su botella restante y darle un tendido trago. Se aparto suspirante y alegre antes de negar. "No. Resulta muy curioso. Teniendo en cuenta tu situación..."

"¿Cual situación?" Se extraño. Algo le decía que estaba mal indagar mas, pero su boca no se controló y termino preguntando.

Hanji le observó con un extraño brillo en los ojos."Lo de tu admirador secreto."

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el mocoso y sus idiotas amigos?"

"Que mientras los demás trabajan en restaurants o en talleres, Eren Jaëger trabaja en una florería..."

_**Continuará.**_

_**¿Les gusta la idea?**_

_**Esperando que sea de su agrado, me despido.**_

_**Con eterno carino y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster**_


	2. De Gardenias, Azahares, Lilas & Fresias

_**Disclaimer; Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Sádico Isayama.**_

_**Advertencias:Yaoi.**_

_**Rosas Rojas**_

_**Capítulo 2;**_

_**"De Gardenias, Lilas, Azahares y Fresias"**_

Eren sonrió al sentir la dulce esencia de las gardenias invadir su nariz. Aspiro con dicha la encantadora fragancia, luego de terminar de formar el último ramo, y colocarlo con sumo cuidado en el hueco de aquella enorme estructura en forma de fuente. Admiró su obra, desde distintos angulos, mirandola, estudiandolá y arreglando cualquier imperfección, por miníma que fuese. Finalmente suspiró al dar por terminada su labor.

"¡Es tan hermosa, Eren!" La voz de la dama le hizo soltar una risita, conmovido. Al volver su vista se encontró con Christa, su diminuta mejor amiga quién revoloteaba de aquí a allá, encantada, bailoteando entre los enormes arreglos florales. Era la decoración para una boda civil, por lo que la sencillez no evito que el chico se lucierá, demostrando su enorme taleno innato. Se echó el pelo a los lados de la cara y le dedicó a Christa una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Ymir cuando se animará?" La pregunta hizo sonrojar a la pobre rubia a limites hasta entonces desconocidos y sobresaltarse, agitando las manitas nerviosamente. Eren se echó a reír, divertido antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y revolverle cariñosamente los dorados cabellos. "No te preocupes Chrissy, no diré nada. Sabes que sería incapaz de decir algo que ya es demasiado obvio..."

"¡Eren! ¡E-Eres un pesado!" Se carcajeo a sus anchas, sujetandose el vientre por el montón de aspavientos que Christa hacía tratando de excusarse, maldecirlo y finalmente golpearlo. Le dio tal ataque de risa por la cara de completo enfado de su amiga, cuando descubrió que sus golpecitos no le causaban más que ternura que estuvo a punto de ahogarse, hasta que finalmente quedo tendido sobre el césped, suspirando, agitado, sonriente. Christa se tendió a su lado y ambos se miraron con sonrisas complices.

"¿Y tu adorado profesor?" Oh, la venganza era demasiado dulce, pensó la pequeña Christa Renz, que observo como los tonos de rojo invadieron sin control alguno el rostro de su amigo, que comenzo a balbucear tan rápido que parecía que se convulsionaba entre puras excusas. La bondadosa rubia jamás fue una persona que se considerara burlona, ni mucho menos cruel, no obstante, al ver a su amigo casi caer en un ataque epiléptico estallo en sonoras risotadas, rodando por todo el suelo, sujetandose la cabeza y estremeciendose entre carcajadas.

Eren no pudo, por lo menos corresponder, hasta que finalmente, rendidos cayeron sobre el suelo suave por el musgo, y suspirarón. "¿Cuantos meses se cumplieron ya?"

"5 largos meses dejandolé a mi dulce profesor una rosa roja..."Christa aferro las manos contra sus labios, suprimiendo un gritito de emoción. "Dejaló salir, amiga..."

"¡Que romántico!" Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiendose de pura alegría, al imaginarse la cara del amargado profesor al ver de nuevo, tras cinco meses sin ninguna falta, una hermosa rosa roja en su locket. Eren asintió, mientras sus ojos, enormes luceros color de la turquesa miraba al cielo azul, y se dibujaba entre las nubes el bonito rostro de su Levi sonrojado al ver su regalo. Un día, pondría una camará escondida dentro de su compartimiento solo para registrar esa linda carita pálida sonrosada y sorprendida. Suspiró como idiota al imaginarseló.

"Mirad Eren, ya han comenzado a llegar..." El chico se puso de pie de un salto, y miró como entraba la madre de la novia, apirada pero encantada. "¡Por Dios, todo es tan precioso, tan divino! ¡Oh, Eren eres un ángel caído del cielo! ¡Y tu Christa, cariño, la encarnación de una diosa, todo es tan perfecto...!" Eren y Christa se echaron a reír apenados ante los halagos de la eufórica dama que no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor, mirando y adorando cada detalle, desde la enorme fuente de gardenias blancas, hasta las largas hileras colgantes de guirnaldas también del color de las nubes, con vaporosas redes de enredaderas complemntandolo, y el piso, cubierto artísticamente de musgo y petalos de azahar y lilas.

"Esta es la zona de la ceremonia..."Indicó Eren de forma educada, al momento que señalaba donde se e contraban ellos. "Y la zona de la recepción..."Les guió al paraje rodeado de largas e interminables conjuntos de luces que se entremezclaban con las fresias, dandolé un aroma al ambiente dulce, sutil y encantador. Luego guió a la maravillada mujer a las mesas, todas a rebosar elegantemente de las flores que predominaban en el sitio; Azahar, lilas, fresias y gardenias. Fi almente, agotado de toda su explicación, sonrió amablemente.

"Es todo tan bello. Espera a que Petra lo vea, se va a enamorar y con suerte deje a ese desagradable de Bossard plantado..."Masculló la dama con una sonrisa algo cruel. Pero tomando las manos de ambos chicos, les dedicó una mueca bondadosa. "Quedaós, por favor. En agradecimiento, aparte del pago, claro esta, quedensé y disfruten de la fiesta..."Eren y Christa se observaron, nerviosos, y antes de que mascullasen palabra, la mujer insistió. "Oh, por favor, se lo súplico a ambos..,"Su mirada era de tal angustia, que les partió el corazón a ambos, quienes aceptaron, derrotados.

"Pero no tenemos nada que lucir en una..."Christa no termino, cuando la madre de la novia los arrastró a ambos hacía dondé habían aparcado su enorme camioneta, con una mueca que a ambos chicos les dió escalofríos.

(...)

"Oh Levi, esposo mió, te ves tan arrebatadoramente sensual..."Levi estuvo a pocos nervios de lanzarle el perfume al rostro. Se miró al espejo por enésima vez, y suspiró, rendido. Hanji le observo, curiosa. "¿Porqué estas tan nervioso? ¿Porque les verás de nuevo?"

"Es díficil ir a la boda de la mujer con la que un día acordaste casarte. Es díficil, ¿Sabes, dulce esposa?"

"Oh pero mi amor, si tu y Petra no llegaron a nada fue porque el destino quizo unirte a mis ardientes brazos..."Clamó drámaticamente. "Pero aquel cruel destino que te separó de Petra, te unió a mí solo para más tarde arrancarte de mis manos y llevarte a los amantes brazos de un romántico admirador secreto..."

"¡Vete a la mierda, cuatrojos!"Levi finalmente le aventó la botella de fragancia, dandole en la cara. Hanji se carcajeó a gusto a sus anchas ante su evidente nerviosismo, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, arrugando su vestido azul. ¿Cuando carajos se volvió inmune a sus golpes? ¿Cuando?. Vio irritado como los pliegues que tanto luchó por deshacer del vestido de la mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos se aparecían de nuevo en la tela. "¿Sabes cuanto puto tiempo me tarde en dejarte ese vestido decente?"

Hanji le envió un beso, con un guiño antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y tenderle las manos. "Vamos amiguito. Todo saldrá bien..."Le levantó de un suave tirón y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo. "Erwin, Mike, Nanaba y yo estaremos contigo. Todo saldrá bien. Deja que Petra sea feliz con Auruo, ya verás que alguien mil veces más especial te encontrara, mi pequeño Ravioli enojón. Y te aseguro, no te va a dejar ir luego..."Le estrecho con claro cariño, provocando que Levi por un momento, se sintiese seguro. Por eso aguantaba tanto de esa fenómeno, por que su amistad, era la más verdadera que se hubiese podido encontrar.

Suspirando salió de su abrazo, y se dirigieron juntos hacía el estacionamiento de los departamentos.

"¿Sabes que sería curioso, Levi, amado esposo?" El mencionado rió en un bufido.

"¿Que sería curioso, oh Hanji dulce esposa amante?" Ella se carcajeo, mientras encendía el auto.

"Que un dulce muchachito florista haya sido el que arregló el escenario de ensueño de la boda de nuestra Petra..."

(...)

Eren maldijó por milésima ocasión el momento en el que su madre le convenció de ir a trabajar a la floristeria de la señora Thorne. Tenía puesto una camisa color celeste delgada y arremangada, dandolé un aspecto no solo casual, sino que también algo... gay. Y no solo eso, ¡Oh no!A la ingeniosa señora Ral se le ocurrió proponer que en vez de usar zapatos normales, todos calzaran unas delicadas zapatillas forradas de lino. Oh, y la inteligente de Christa propuso sonriente e ilusionada. ¿Y si todos nos ponemos algunas cuantas flores? Maldita Christa y su boca, maldita señora Ral y sus manías, maldita de su madre por terca, y maldita de la señora Thorne por poner una floristería. ¡Joder, que gay se miraba! Y no solo eso... ¡Ah no! Sino que le pusieron a hacer diademas de flores para cuando inicase la recepción, y luego le obligaron a ponerse una el mismo. Con el orgullo por los suelos y el ego pisoteado se dirigió a donde la alocada mujer daba indicaciones a los del banquete para ubicarse. "¡Oh Eren, te ves tan hermoso!"

Eren enrojeció. Tras el llegó Chrissy, con un ultimó ramo de flores sonriente y revoloteante. Ella agarró un bonito vestido blanco de tela suave y ligera y la corona con lilas entremezcladas con las fresias. "Oh Chrissy querida, pareceís un querubín. Os agradezco de sobremanera que estéis aquí hoy y no me dejéis con el pesado de Bossar y su arrogante familia. ¿Sabeís algo? Hubiese dado todo por que Petra se quedase con el encantador Levi, en vez de con ese desagradable tipo.." El corazón de Eren palpitó con fuerza al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Levi? ¿Ella dijo Levi? Christa se dio cuenta casi de inmediato,por lo que le pregunto sonriente y discreta a la dama. "¿Levi? ¿Quién es él?"

"¿Quién más sino? Levi Ackerman, el ex-novio de Petra. ¡Ese guapo hombre si tenía clase, no como ese vulgar de Auruo!" El rostro de Eren pálideció. Luego de unas ultimas peticiones, la gente comenzó a llegar, llenando el lugar. Christa tomó la mano de su amigo, para que no le diese por desmayarse. Sin embargo, confiaba en Dios que no sería la vida tan cruel como para que su amado profesor lo viese en esas pintas.

Desgraciadamente, se anticipó demasiado rápido.

"¡Hanji, Levi! ¡Cuanto tiempo bienvenidos sean cariños miós!" La voz de la señora Ral le hizo dar un violento respingo. Ycuando se volvió, lo miró. Y casi se deshace al verle ahí, vestido con un elegante traje negro, con una corbata gris y su pelo artísticamente echado hacía atrás, dandolé un aspecto jovial pero a la vez varonil.

Oh, Dios, y el en su traje de la princesa de la Isla.

Por breves segundos sus ojos se encontraron, llevandolé la dulce imagen de Levi sorprendido. Christa le dió un discreto tiró para que le mirase.

Cuando así lo hizo, vió sonriente su objetivo, creciendo a lo lejos, fuerte, hermosa.

(...)

Cuando avanzó hacía el asiento de honor que la señora Ral eligió para él y Hanji, sintió como su corazón daba un suave apretón, justo antes de que su estómago le regalase una delicada caricia que le causo cosquillas. Zoe sonrió, incluso le dedico una larga mirada significativa.

Frente a él, en su asiento, estaba colocada una hermosa rosa roja.

Eren sonrió cuando le vió volver su rostro, como si buscase al responsable entre el gentío, y agradecido a Dios estuvo, al identificar en su cara un adorable color rojizo adornando sus pálidas y bonitas mejillas.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas;**_

_**¡Que bueno que haya sido de su agrado!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Aprovecharé mis últimos días de vacaciones para postear otros dos capítulos antes de entrar al calvario, digo, a la preparatoria. Saben que su sincera opinión es fundamental para poder mejorar mis historias, asi que no olviden comentar, que les parece.**_

_**EreRi para todas, hermosas criaturitas.**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


	3. ¿Quiere Bailar Conmigo?

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Rosas Rojas**_

_**"¿Quiere Bailar Conmigo?"**_

Cuando los ojos del profesor chocaron con los del muchacho, el mundo que los rodeaba se detuvo.

Solo estaban ellos dos. Solo ambos, viendose directamente, contemplandose sin obstaculo alguno. La rosa en manos de Levi se dirigió a su labios que se rozaron con los delicados petalos rojizos, mientras que los colores subían a las pálidas mejillas de aquel hombre para delicia y felicidad absoluta de Eren Jaëger. No sabía como reaccionar, su cuerpo no se dignaba a responder y tenía sus ojos directamente clavados a la figura del insolente mocoso que sonreía satisfecho de haber provocado semejante reacción en él. Sus manos temblaron, sus cachetes se sonrosaron y sus rodillas estúpidamente tambalearon, advirtiendolé descaradamente que no soportarían más presión.

Eren quiso acercarse a él. Eren quiso tocar aquella bonita mano blanca, besarla con toda ternura, hacer sonreír aquella hermosa cara y brillar esos dulces ojos grises. Oh Dios, gritó el subconsciente del jovenzuelo enamorado, que enloquecido contemplaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquel hombre que le hacía perder la poca cordura que poseía.

"Levi..."Le llamó discretamente Hanji, al instante que tiraba de su mano y le hacía desvíar la vista. Erwin Smith entraba seguido de Mike Zakarius y una sonriente y encantadora Nanaba. "Ten cuidado, mi dulce esposo, ella sería capaz de hundirnos no solo a ti y a mí, sino que también a Eren.."Susurro justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para despiste de los recién llegados. Nanaba contemplo, extrañada la forma en la que el frío, el estoico Levi parpadeaba rápidamente a una dirección desconocida.

Giró su rostro rápidamente pero no vió mas que a un gentío que emocionado charlaba a largas voces de gritos y exclamidos de dicha. Christa le dio un codazo a Eren. Su mirada aqua le advirtió al chico de ojos verdes que tuviese muchísimo cuidado con la prefecta rubia. Eren asintió, dedicandolé una mirada a su adorado maestro, antes de dedicarse enteramente a su trabajo. Mientras eso hacía el chico, Nanaba no paraba de observar alerta a su alrededor. Sabía que algo no cuadraba demasiado bien ahí. Hanji, dandosé cuenta de esto, le lanzo coloco de un golpe la corona de flores al rubio Smith que parpadeó, confundido. "Hanji... ¿Pero que dia-...?"No acabó. La pelirroja le dedico una seña con el pulgar y lo siguiente que el rubio supo fue que tenía a más de dos docenas de féminas enloquecidas en un ataque de ternura hacía el hermoso hombre de dorados cabellos con una corona de flores enredada en estos. Eso era lo que Hanji buscaba, medito Levi. Por que cuando Erwin fue atacado por las mujeres y jovenes hormonales, provocaron una incontrolable oleada de celos en Mike Zakarius y por lo tanto una feroz bofetada al ego de Nanaba.

El pelinegro se volvió con una cara de auténtico fastidio. El rubio levantaba suspiros por doquier, provoco más que cerca de 200 orgasmos entre las féminas presentes.

"Cuídale Mike, ese bastardito es todo un galán..."Mascullo Zoe divirtiendose a sus anchas ante la evidente incomodidad de Mike. El rubio parecía a punto de sufrir una apoplejía por el coraje que sentía crecer en su interiro, mientras era testigo de como esas ... Esas... ¡Arpías! se le lanzaban prácticamente al encantadísimo Erwin que daba sonrisas soñadoras, marcaba hoyuelos y guiñaba ojos en todas direcciones. Levi sentía su ceja temblar. ¿Enserio ese idiota era su jefe? ¿Manejaba la escuela más conocida en Berlín? ¿Él? ¿Enserio? Joder. Por eso todo se estaba yendo a la mierda en la actualidad. Vio como librandose de todas sus orgasmeadas admiradoras se dirigió hacía ellos con su impecable pelo dorado revuelto, dejando caer hebras de oro en su rostro pálido y algo colorado por el ajetreo. Los ojos azules brillaban divertidos, y en su cabeza, como todos los presentes (Menos Levi, claro esta) llevaba la corona de flores.

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque estás enojado?..."Tanto Levi como Hanji se miraron con hastío por parte del pelinegro y burla de Zoe, al escuchar la pregunta de Nanaba, quién desconcertada miraba como Erwin era casi violado por mujeres y Mike era consumido por la despiadada llama de los celos.

Levi casi sonrió. Era bien sabido que Zoe aborrecía con cada fibra de su extravagante ser a la prefecta rubia. La razón, bastante sencilla, pero algo enfermiza a juicio del pelinegro. Nanaba se interponía entre la fantasía erótica de Zoe y ella de manera descarada. Hanji tenía fijación por el amor incomprendido, apasionado y oculto que el director de la Preparatoria Rose sentía hacía el subdirector y le era correspondido con creces. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr su sueño homoerótico, aparece Nanaba, acabando con toda cercanía de director y subdirector y haciendose novia formal, oficial, firmada y confirmada del roble con pies, ejem, Mike Zakarius.

"Oh, Nanaba, querida te ves encantadora con la corona..."La voz de Zoe fue de miel. Envenenada. Pero era una hipócrita condecorada porque sonrió encantada a la menuda rubia antes de darse un delicado abrazo. La mujer llevaba un sencillo vestido marfileño que hacía juego con la corona de flores que entregaron a la entrada. Para su extraña fascinación, Zoe solo para no quedarse atrás se la tendió y le dijo. "Mi amor... ¿Podrías...?" El la tomó, comprendiendo el mensaje.

"Oh claro dulzura, solo bajaté un poco para alcanzarte..."El comentario provocó risas en sus compañeros, pero Zoe entendió. Agachandosé se inclinó para que Levi lograse acomodar las flores entre las hebras rojizas. Levi supo que era infantil de su parte, pero en lo personal tampoco le agradaba Nanaba. Por eso, haciendo caso de las estúpidas intenciones de Hanji por verse mejor que ella se esforzó en dejarla deslumbrante con la dichosa corona.

La rubia, a pesar de la sonrisa que dedicó a Hanji y Levi, hervía por dentro, por eso enfurecida tomo la enorme mano de Mike entre sus menudas y pálidas extremidades y le dijo con voz empalagosa "Dejemoslés disfrutar, vamos cariño, a por una bebida..." Les dió una mueca bondadosa a los amigos antes de arrastrar a Mike con todas las fuerzas que poseía lejos de la pantomimia de Erwin y sus hormonales admiradoras.

"¡Joder Levi, como la odio! ¡¿Quién narices la ha invitado?! ¡Debería alguien decirle que a todos nos cae mal, con un cojón!" Levi tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para afianzar su brazo bien sujeto bajo la barbilla de Zoe e impedirle la oportunidad de ir a destazar a Nanaba. Hanji, rindiendose se dejo caer en su asiento para jadear, rabiosa. Levi supo que era mejor dejarlé emberrincharse todo cuanto quisiese. No dijo nada y escuchó paciente toda y cada una de las palabras que fuera de sitios que frecuentan los camioneros no se oyen, salir de la boca de la pelirroja.

Después de todo...

Eran amantes esposos.

Sin embargo, su anonación por la rosa delicada en sus manos fue interrumpida cuando comenzó a sonar la música. Al instante todos se calmaron, Erwin fue libre, Hanji dejó de maldecir y Mike pudo recuperar el aire que la apasionada boca de Nanaba le arrebató cuando entró el novio, nervioso, presuroso, dichoso. Levi le observó. Se imaginó cuantas veces Petra le señalaba emocionada los vestidos de los escaparates de las tiendas, en el viaje que hicieron a París en compañía de los otros, mientras su corazón se oprimía. Se imagino cuantas veces Petra le mencionó cuanto le fascinaria caminar al altar con él... Su mente recordo cada beso, abrazo, caricia y sonrisa que él y la dorada chica compartieron y su tristeza fue infinita al comprender que no solo había fallado en hacerla feliz, sino que también descubría que todo momento de su historia con Ral fue plagada de un incesable sentimiento de vacío. No le amaba, jamás le amó y nunca lo haría. Infeliz comprendió también que el culpable era el desconocido de las rosas rojas que como si de adolescente se tratase le había robado el corazón siendo un anónimo completo para él.

Su corazón comprimido latió desbocado al recordar aquella mirada verde que le devoró sin piedad, apenas unos minutos atrás.

(...)

La ceremonia fue preciosa.

La ceremonia fue excelsa.

La ceremonia fue perfecta.

Y una mierda. Pensaba el agotado Jean Kirschtein mientras con mestría servía los elegantes y refinados platillos en las relucientes vajillas de porcelana. Agotado, cansado y fastidiado dirigió el ultimó plato en dirección a la encantadora mesilla al lado de las mesas de invitados para servir sus obras maestras a la bola de inútiles que solo sabían reír y críticar. Marco al contrario de él se llevó cumplidos, sonrisas y uno que otro piropo mientras eficaz y sonriente repartía los bocadillos en bandejas y Armin tarareaba distraído entregando finas copas de champagne a los que charlaban alejados del ajetreo de la recepción.

Ymir, por su parte solo podía pensar que su paciencia para no explotar y asesinar a la despiadada señora Ral sería recompensada muy pronto por su dulce florecita rubia. Eren de aquí para allá vagaba dandolé indicaciones y recibiendo ordenes de los demás trabajadores del exclusivo sitio con la cabeza a punto de estallarle bajo esa corona floreada que tanta burla le había hecho el jodido equino de mierda. Cuando el ultimo plato estuvo servido, la ultima copa repleta, el ultimó canapé repartido y la ultima flor finamente acomodada los cinco chicos se tiraron literalmente en el suelo de la cocina improvisada del lindo bosquecito de sueños donde se festejaba la unión.

Eren suspiró larga y tendidamente, con Christa, Armin, Ymir y el caballo encima de su abdomen. Soltó un gruñido, mientras trataba de no dormirse del cansancio, cuando la señora Ral -la malvada y desgraciada señora Ral- entro como un torbellino de sonrisas y exclamaciones. "¡Chicos arriba, el baile esta a punto de comenzar...!"Ymir pudo jurar haber encajado las uñas hasta los nudillos en el suelo para que no les moviesen, pero la infeliz mujer les consiguió poner en pie y llevarlos casi volando a dondé la fiesta se desarrollaba. Eren sintió orgullo al ver la decoración por la que tanto se había matado dar un escenario bellísimo, con las largas guirnaldas de gardenias cayendo del techo de enredaderas, con el suelo cubierto artísticamente cubierto de musgo y petalos de fresias, con las mesas iluminadas por un millar de lilas y azahares en sintonía con velas titileantes en candelabros bajos de apoyo diseñados como si de ramas se tratase.

"Es hermoso, Eren..."Suspiró Marco anonado. Jean sintió su sangre hervir. Miró de forma envenenada al joven Jaëger que sonreía amable a Marco y a los demás. "Gracias chicos. Me esforcé para que la profesora Petra se sintiese feliz en su día especial..."Christa no espero, tomó de la manó a Marco y lo arrastro a la pista de baile con risas y carcajadas divertidas al momento que le sacaba la lengua a Ymir sonriente. Ella tomo de la mano a Eren que le dedicó un guiñó juguetón. "Mi lady, permítame esta pieza, bella dama de hermosura divina..."Ymir rodó los ojos antes de decir:

"Os lo otorgo gallardo sir, ¡Tratadme con delicadeza, os lo ruego!" Se echaron a reír mientras dramáticamente tomados de la mano se encaminaron con alzados rostros al centro, Armin suspiró y miró a Jean. "¿Seguímos?"

"Joder que sí Armin, ese idiota de Eren no se quedará con el crédito para con Marc-..."Se calló de golpe y enrojeció.

Armin comprensivo supo aquello que su amigo estuvo a punto de dejar salir de entre sus labios. Le sonrió y siguiendolé el juego a Jaëger clamo: "Oh apuesto caballero, llevadme al cielo entre danzas interminables del más puro amor..."

"Mi bella señora, no podría estar más encantado..."Jean se carcajeó a gusto tendiendo su brazo a Armin. Con una gran sonrisa complice se dirigieron a dondé los demás bailoteaban con alegría.

De lejos, Levi era prácticamente arrastrado a la pista, a la vista de todos que riendo observaban la escena de Hanji casi con Ackerman a cuestas que avanzaba con paso decidido. "Amante esposo... ¡Bailemos!" Levi chistó, pero fue inútil resistirse. Tomó de la cintura a la zorra de Hanji quién de inmediato recargó su rostro en el hombro de su gruñon amigo. La pieza era lenta, delicada, rómantica, cargada de sentimientos. Hanji disfrutó la cercanía a su camarada y susurró. "Mirad con que cara os vé el dulce Eren..."Ella le giró bruscamente, haciendo que quedase frente a frente con Jaëger. En ese instante, Eren sintiendo como una ola de valor le enrollaba, besó la mano de Christa y se apartó avanzando decidido hacía el profesor. Levi se dió cuenta.

Levi quisó huir.

Levi quisó retroceder.

Levi falló.

Hanji, en un arrebato traicionero, le coloco las manos en los hombros y le encasquetó la corona de flores en los cabellos negros que cayeron desordenados a los costados de su rostro. Levi intentó apartarse, pero con su fenomenal fuerza, la chica lo empujo con discreción a dondé Eren se aproximaba. Avanzó dos pasos, tropezo y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero esté nunca llegó.

Una fuerte mano de proporciones titánicas le sujeto con sorprendente delicadeza antes de que cayese al suelo. Gentil, casi tierno, el afianze en su antebrazo recorrió travieso su brazo haeta llegar a su mano y con dulzura entrelazar los dedos. "Por favor..."Súplico Eren Jaëger. "Bailé conmigo..."

Los ojos resplandecientes, los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas alzadas en rubor y una sonrisa rompedora de corazones tatuada en los labios paralizaron al profesor.

Para aquella escena, para aquella petición...

Levi Ackerman quedó totalmente desarmado.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Hermosas Criaturitas;**_

_**¡Que bueno que les haya gustado!**_

_**Amo que sea de su agrado y humildemente doy gracias por sus bonitos reviews. Son un amor. ¿Levi Uke? Hasta hace unas cuantas semanas desconocía que eso se pudiese. Pero luego de ver ciertas cosas (Hermosas y pervertidas cosas) Dios me iluminó. ¡Levi Uke se ha dicho! **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo bellezas.**_

_**Con eterno Cariño y Afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


	4. Y por mil años más, mocoso

_**"...Y por mil años más, mocoso..."**_

Eren sonrió cuando tímidamente Levi, de ceño fruncido y adorables mejillas sonrojadas tomo su mano. Sintió su piel y una descarga electrica le recorrió. Estaba hermoso, solo hermoso, con aquellas flores enredadas en sus negros cabellos. Por un instante, el pelinegro miró a Hanji, dirigiendolé una ojeada de preocupación. Ella sonrió confiada.

"Anda, anda dulce esposo. Disfruten de esta maravillosa pieza..."Agitó con suavidad sus manos, y Eren sonrió cegadoramente para la profesora de química. Con suma delicadeza, como si de cristal se tratase, tomo aquella bonita mano blanca y le guió por todas las columnas de flores. Alejados del gentío, pero con la música flotando por el ambiente, le giró con gracilidad, hasta quedar frente a frente.

"No se enfade por esto..."Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando esas dos enormes manos color canela le rodearon la cintura y lo alzaron con relativa facilidad por el aire, dando suaves giros hasta finalmente quedar sobre los pies del mocoso. "¡¿P-Pero que haces?!" Pregunto alarmado.

"Lo hago bailar..."Le dedico una sonrisa que enterneció el corazón del profesor. Sus ojos unidos, sus cuerpos cercanos y sus corazones palpitantes a mil, disfrutando de aquella suave y rómantica pieza, mientras Eren se dedidaba a oler el cabello del mayor en gestos cariñosos. "Huele como a rosas..."

"Creo saber de quién es la culpa, atrevido..."Una suave carcajada del muchacho le hizo curvar los labios en una sonrisa indiscreta. Eren le contempló con ojos rebozantes de felicidad. Era tonto, alegrarse tanto por verse descubierto, pero con un Levi tan divinamente tímido y sofocado entre los brazos, bien que valía la pena soportar unos cuantos insultos por parte del pelinegro.

Levi, por su parte, se sentía incluso más pequeño entre aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos. Se sentía bien, extrañamente feliz, como si la sola cercanía del mocoso le hiciese dichoso. Le gustaba sentir aquella tibieza que desprendía el menor, y le gustaba escuchar su corazón desbocado en su oído, Le gustaba esos labios rozando su cabello negro y esos ojos mirandoló dulcemente. Una sensación de deja vu se extendio llegando a su pecho, provocandolé lágrimas cuajando sus ojos. Se sentía feliz... ¡Y ni siquiera tenía una razón! Pero dichosamente conforme, se limitó a disfrutar esa cercanía, Esa cálidez.

Esa dulzura.

Ese amor.

_"Heichou"_

Eso lo hizo alzar su cabeza, encontrandose de frente con los ojos tiernos de Eren Jaëger. Esa palabra. Esa tono. Esa... Esa voz. Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, dibujando transparentes líneas en sus mejillas. Eren con dulzura infinita las acarició, limpiandolas, viendole directamente a los ojos. Algo en su interior le evocó una imagen similar que le provoco un escalofrío. Levi se aferro inconscientemente a sus brazos y de repentina forma sintió miedo de separarse del mocoso. Miedo. Angustia. Todo entremezclado con esa cálidez que le llenaba al sentirse en brazos de Jaëger.

_**"El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas..."**_

Esa letra les sorprendió, pero de forma ágil, Eren estrecho aun mas aquel menudo cuerpo, haciendo a Levi estremecerse. Seguía llorando. Seguía llorando sin motivo ni control aparente. Lo unico que le consolaba antes de sollozar era sentir a Eren cerca suyo, consolandolé tiernamente. Levi acerco su rostro al hombro y lo hundió. Oh, maldición. ¿Que hacía? ¡El chico era un crío! ¡Y un hombre, para empeorarlo!

_"¡Lo amo, Capitán!"_

Esas palabras azotaron su mente con dolorosa crudeza, provocandole un sollozo ahogado. Lagrimas interminables trazaban ríos en sus mejillas, que con descaro, Eren tomando su cintura, alzo al profesor y beso cada una de ellas, aferrandolé contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos ante aquella dulce, aquella tierna, aquella dolorosa sensación de deja vú. Levi cerró los ojos y sus manos, sus descaradas manos aferraron las mejillas canela del chico y recargo su frente contra la contraria.

_**"¿Cómo ser valiente?¿Cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer?"**_

Eran los pensamientos que se remolinaban en la mente del profesor que lloroso y totalmente desesperado ante un dolor incomprensible, se estrecho más contra Eren, mientras dejaba que el dolor floreciese como aquellas rosas rojas dejadas en su locket, y le envolviese. Pero no solo el dolor, oh, no, claro que no. Sino esa hermosa sensación de sentirse amado de verdad por aquel mocoso que tan hondo se había clavado, utilizando las espinas de las rosas para apresarle en un mar de sentimientos desconocidos.

Ahora tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo, y no sabíe porque...

_"Prometemé que regresaras, mocoso..."_

_"Es una promesa, mi Sargento..."_

_**"Pero viéndote solo, todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen..."**_

¿Dudas? ¿Eren? Por supuesto que no. Ahora, con su amado profesor contra su cuerpo, endeble y lloroso, no acrecento sino más su deseo. ¡Y no solo su deseo! Quería amarlo, cuídarlo, respetarlo. Quería cerrar los ojos con él a su lado y amanecer cada mañana con esa mirada gris sobre la suya. Quería tomar esas bonitas manos blancas que con fervor aferraban su rostro y entrelazar sus dedos, quería llenar de dulces besos esa cara de rojas mejillas, quería escuchar su risa, quería... Quería hacerlo feliz. Joder, que no importaba nada para él que no fuese llegar a ese corazón tímido. Porque comprendía ahora...

Apenas ahora...

_**"Un paso más cerca, he muerto todos los días esperándote, querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido..."**_

Sus lágrimas escurrieron de ese rostro cuando el mocoso con suma ternura, con infinito amor, comenzo a besarlas. Comenzo a sentir ese cálido aliento en la cara. Cuando ese dulce olor regreso a sus fosas nasales transportandolé a otro universo, dondé pudiese ser que alguna vez se hubiese hecho esa misma acción, puede ser por un duro Sargento y un cadete, ambos completa y locamente enamorados. No comprendía, Levi no lo comprendía. Pero sabía que no lo quería hacer. Sabía que no le interesaba, solo quería sentirse tan feliz como en los segundos pasados, como en esos instantes. Sabía que quería a ese mocoso pegado a él hasta que se le fuese la vida.

¡Enserio que ahora su mente y corazón se sincronizaron para darle aquella revelación!

_**"Durante mil años... te querré por otros mil más..."**_

Entonces, cuando los labios de ambos se unieron, un estallido de hermosas y sublimes sensaciones les envolvieron por completo. Levi suspiró dentro de aquella unión, y aferro sus manos a las mejillas ardientes de Eren. El muchacho, dejando de lado la música, envolvio con sus brazos la cintura de Levi, y lo alzo, para con ternura, pasión y emoción continuar aquel bello beso.

Cuando con letitud se separaron, Eren besó su frente antes de bajarle al suelo, tomar su mano y mirarle a los ojos. Tomó la rosa dentro de su bolsillo y tras distraerlo con un beso en la mejilla, coloco la flor entre los petalos de la corona de Levi.

"Así no se pierde la costumbre, profesor..."Tomó la mano de Levi y deseoso la llevo a sus labios.

Le dio un suave y casto beso.

"¿Que significan las rosas rojas?"

De nuevo, los ojos turquesa lo transpasaron.

"Un amor apasionado..."

(...)

"¿Dondé habrá quedado Levi?" Pregunto Erwin confundido a una sonriente Zoe. La castaña se encogió de hombros.

"¡Oh, ahí esta! ¡Mi amorcito, aquí estamos!" Sin embargo su grito se apago al ver su rostro. Su expresión se endureció, tomo la bolsa y despidiendose rápidamente de Erwin, Mike y la pesada de Nanaba, tomo la muñeca de Levi y lo guío con paso decidido al auto.

"¿Que sucedió, Levi? ¿Eren te lastimó?"

Levi abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

Para sorpresa de la castaña el hombre hizo algo que nunca se hubiese esperado.

Levi sonrió.

"No Hanji..."Susurro, mirando entre sus manos la rosa roja, que anteriormente prendía de su cabello.

"¿Que sucedió entonces, Levi?"

Ojos brillantes. Mejillas sonrosadas. Sonrisa sincera.

"Solo me mostró algo que me hizo feliz. El..."Le miró. "El me besó..."

(...)

"¿Que jodidos sucede con Jaëger?"

Jean e Ymir miraban extrañados como Christa y Eren bailoteaban guardando las cosas, ayudando a recoger a la familia, con sonrisas tontas y ojos ilusionados.

Marco sonrió, y ese dulce gesto hizo sonrojar a Jean.

"Quién sabe... ¿No es cierto?"

Eren sonrió al escuchar eso.

El sí que lo sabía.

Le pasó algo inesperado.

Algo hermoso.

Algo absolutamente precioso.

Y tenía nombre y apellido.

"Levi..."Susurró el muchacho viendo de lejos su próximo regalo para su profesor.

Ahora cambiaría la rutina.

Sonrió al encontrar las flores perfectas.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**¡15 reviews, gracias mis amorcitos!**_

_**Les quiero muchisisisismo.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, son unas criaturitas hermosas.**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster**_


	5. Nuestra Semana

_**"Se convirtió en nuestro Día a Día..."**_

Hanji se echó a reír a auténticas carcajadas cuando contempló la expresión de su enano esposo. Sus mejillas hirvieron y sus ojos se abrieron como rendijas al observar lo que en su locket se colocaba descaradamente. Joder, pensó Zoe.

"Esté chico si que es un romántico empedernido..."Susurró para indignación completa de Levi. Este dió un respingo enfurecido.

"Cierra el pico, maldición..."

"¡¿Pero porqué?! ¡Es todo tan adorable!..."El pelinegro sufrió de un violento tic en su ceja izquierda. Prontamente, atraído por los gritos se acercó Mike. El perro sarnoso -como Levi comunmente le llamaba- sonrió conmovido por el gesto. Un enorme, frondoso y colorido suéter se doblaba cuidadosamente en el locket del amargado maestro, y encima de este, una dedicatoria con la duración de una biblia y una hermosa rosa roja reposando junto a esta.

"¿Es de tu admirador?

"¡Lo es!"Exclamo emocionada Hanji. Hacía un frío intenso fuera del recinto, y como todos los profesores, Levi estaba más que acostumbrado a usar abrigos de tonos oscuros, o en el mejor de los casos, negros. Pero, sin saber aún muy bien como demonios lo lograron, la loca de su amante esposa y el roble andante -como también Levi calificaba a Zakarius- lograron arrebatarle su precioso abrigo negro, cálido y decente para obligarlo a ponerse esa horrorosa cosa colorida. Levi casi sufre una apoplejía cuando entró a la máldita aula del grupo 14 de segundo curso, y todas las miradas en las que antes había el más profundo de los respetos y mucho miedo, se abría paso una enorme y descarada ojeada de ternura. La alumna que si se acerco a decirle lo guapo que se miraba, fue Christa. Lo peor del caso era que la joven lo decía de todo corazón y no se contuvo de darle un apretón en la mejilla izquierda.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, no se sintió del todo mal. La recompensa fue esa expresión que su mocoso le regaló. Los ojos aquamarina que a Levi tanto le hacía revolotear, se iluminaron como dos luceros, las mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se torció en la más estúpida, enamorada -Y hermosa- que Levi jamás hubiese imaginado. Eren le regaló una mueca con ambos brazos, que le indicó como una flecha atravesaba su alocado y enamorado corazón, irremediablemente sacandolé una risita al sobrio profesor.

"_**Y así comenzó nuestra primera semana, mocoso..."**_

_**Lunes 23 de Noviembre del 2013**_

"¡Joder, máldito imbécil!" Exclamo Jean al casi irse de espaldas en la barda superior del bloque de departamentos dondé vivía el adorado profesor del marica de Eren. Todos los amigos del castaño se encontraban ahí, ayudando a terminar el regalo de Jaeger para con su maestro. Mikasa, Christa e Ymir apuradas acomodaban los montículos de flores, mientras Jean y Reiner sostenían en lo alto unas cuantas linternas para iluminar y guiar a las chicas. Bertholdt y Armin se hallaban en la parte delantera del edificio, vigilando que nada saliese de lo normal y alterase el proposito de su amigo. Marco y Sasha, disimuladamente se hallaban sentados en la recepción del departamento, para dr aviso si al enano se le ocurría salir y descubrir la sorpresa de Jaeger.

Hizo falta un montón de promesas y cobrar un montón de favores para que todos aceptacen a llenar de rosas blancas la parte trasera del jardín del edificio. Hacía frío, todos tenían hambre y estaban cansados, pero la cara amenazante de Mikasa persuadió a aquellos que osaron ignorar a su querido Eren pidiendolés un favor.

Tras largas horas de trabajo, se sentaron en la acera a cenar unas hamburguesas y luego de terminar con todo el escenario se dispusieron a esperar a que amaneciese. Fue una noche difícil, y más para Jean que contempló ardiendo en celos como Betholdt y Armin se currucaban contra Marco buscando calor. Reiner e Ymir le acompañaron en su sufrimiento, pues para la morena no fue nada más frustrante que permitir que su diosa se abrazase a Eren, y para Reiner no hubo mas que dolor al ver a su poste con pies abrazarse tiernamente a Armin y a Marco. Mikasa tuvo que tragarse cualquier instinto asesino al observar como Christa inocentemente se abrazaba a Eren y como su hermano adorado no ponía protesta.

Pasaron frío invernal, ardientes celos infernales e incomodidad a montones, pero para Mikasa, todo valió la pena, cuando Ravioli fue guiado al jardin trasero por la profesora Zoe y miró el regalo de su muy querido hermano adornar su vista, y Eren sonrió totalmente dichoso al mismo momento en que el amargado enano abrazaba contra sí la única rosa roja, en medio de un enorme campo de rosas blancas.

"E-Estupido mocoso..."Se escuchó decir al sonrojado profesor. Pero para todos hubo un mensaje secreto en aquella frase cargada de cariño y emoción que provoco en la mayoría -por no decir, todos los presentes- una ola de un sentimiento extraño.

Sin saberlo, aquella semana, aquella primera semana de esos dos insufribles, había abierto el corazón de todos los cercanos a ellos, al amor que tanto tiempo había estado esperando, por llenar sus vidas.

_**Martes 24 de Noviembre del 2013**_

"Escuchamé con mucha atención, máldito roble andante..."Gruño Levi sujetando con todas sua fuerzas el abrigo de Mike, mientras Hanji tenía frente del rostro del alto hombre una comprometedora fotografía de Erwin y Zakarius en la posada del año pasado. "O le entregas esto al alumno Eren Jaeger sin que nadie se dé cuenta o te juro por la bendita diosa de la limpieza y cualquier dios existente que esta bonita escena de tí y del muerdealmohadas de Smith estará mañana adornando los pasillos del insitituto..."Un adusto paquete blanco fue depositado casi con recelo en las enormes manos de Mike, mientras Zoe y Levi seguían mirandolé con advertencias mudas.

"¿Que es...?"No continuo, pues la apremiante y dura mirada del gnomo silencio sus dudas.

"Ahora ve..."Hanji agitó sus manos, dandolé miecas de que se marchase. Zakarius se marchó echando humo por las orejas, mientras Levi se recargaba contra la pared y Hanji sonreía cegadoramente.

"¿Dices que estó sucedió en la posada de Diciembre?"

"Así es, mi amante y dulce esposo. Mike y Erwin no recuerdan haber tenido esa apasionada noche tras la fiesta. Nanaba supo muy bien como hacer para que ninguno tuviese constancia que compartieron fluidos en mas de cinco encendidas rondas encima de la mesa de nuestro querido director..."

"¡Joder, loca no necesitaba saber eso...!"Exclamo Levi con el rostro pálido como una sábana.

(***)

"¿Qué el profesor Zakarius te lo entrego?"Mikasa se cuestionó preocupada ante lo mencionado por su hermano. Sin embargo, su angustia desaparedio al verle esa bella expresión de emoción a su adorado Eren tras abrir el paquete blanco. Las semillas de cerezo estaban en una cajita transparente con una inscripción que le pareció adorable al joven Jaeger.

_"Te regreso el regalo. Espero que te guste. Estúpido mocoso"_

_**Miercoles 25 de Noviembre del 2013**_

Hacía tanto frío que aún dudaba el porqué se había dejado arrastrar por su esposa. Hanji iba de aquí para allá por el enorme centro comercial, mientras lanzaba exclamaciones de extasis. Levi iba cargando bolsas y bolsas y bolsas, cuando de repente, de golpe, la perdió de vista. Maldijó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, mientras se abría paso entre los cientos de personas, mascullando conjuros en contra de su querida esposa. Sin embargo, cuál sería su sorpresa al verse arrastrado por un par de manos que no solo le hicieron retroceder, sino que otro, y otro, y otro se ocuparon de dejar sus brazos libres de bolsas y de guiarlo a un destino desconocido. Sin poder controlar muy bien sus pasos, inconscientemente fue a parar a la zona verde del centro, donde enormes vivieros se alzaban. Ahí, un par de manos heladas le cubrieron el rostro, y se dejo guiar entre risas incontrolables, hasta dondé lo llevaron a ciegas.

Sonrió sin poderse controlar al verle al final del camino, con esa sonrisa tan suya y esos preciosos ojos turquesa observandolé fijamente, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y un sueter identico al que días anteriores dejó en su locket. -Estúpido mocoso...-Susurro al ver lo que los hilos negros formaban en el centro de la prenda. Eren se sonrojo avanzando hacia el con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Qué espera, profesor Ackerman? Estamos predestinados...-Cuando sus manos se unieron, Levi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba incontenible y como su cara ardía. Sonrio, dejando de lado por esos instantes su mascara de frialdad.

-Me gusto el suéter...-Dijo, mostrando timidamente lo que yacía debajo del abrigo negro. Eren le sonrió, todo ternura y emocion, antes de tomar entre sus manos el sonrosado rostro de su profesor y plantar un dulce beso en la frente.

-Somos...-

-...un infinito...-Termino el profesor mirandolé fijamente a los ojos. Tal y como sucedió en la fiesta de la boda, el mundo se detuvo, mientras dos almas unidas por el destino se contemplaban directamente. Eren, con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomo las mejillas encendidas de su profesor y con dulzura posó sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta del pelinegro. No supo si fue por la patética emoción que le embargo, o por sus ansias de volver a sentir a Eren cerca suyo, pero no pudo evitar colgarse con sus fuerzas al cuello de Jaeger, quién le levanto, le estrecho y enmedio de risas de felicidad, comenzó a darle vueltas.

A lo lejos, Marco y Jean sonrientes de su trabajo, se mirarón por un breve instante.

Para el equino muchacho, nada fue mas bello que ver a su Marco, sonrojarse al descubrirle observandolé fijamente.

_**Jueves 26 de Noviembre del 2013**_

Eren caminaba distraído en dirección a su casillero, cuando escuchó un estruendo al fondo del pasillo. Apurando el paso fue testigo de como, dos sombras se alejaban entre trompicones dandó vuelta al corredor. Preocupado, se acerco corriendo a su taquilla, y al abrirla con el corazón en la garganta, este se enloqueció al ver lo que yacía dentro. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, y su rostro se iluminó en una boba sonrisa enamorada. Tomó el enorme frasco y al destaparlo un inconfundible olor a sal le llegó a su sentir del olfato. El enorme recipiente cristalino estaba a rebozar de blanca arena de mar y repleta de conchas que adornaban artísticamente el interior del frasco. Un enorme corcho le cerraba, y en este, estaba grabados aquello que le alegró el día.

_"L & E; Tu eres mío, mocoso. Que no se te olvid_e"

_**Viernes 27 de Noviembre del 2013**_

-¿Todo está listo?

-Exacto. Todos estan ahora mismo en sus puestos...-Armin asintió profesionalmente.

Los ojos de Hanji relucieron satisfechos.

-Da la señal, Armin. Que nuestro trabajo comience...-

-A la orden, Capitán...-Lo nombrado por el chiquillo le provocó un escalofrio a Zoe. Ignoró el sentimiento y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, mientras se colocaba en forma para dar inicio a su tarea final.

(***)

Eren caminaba totalmente enfurecido por las calles de regreso de la florería a su hogar, dondé su madre le aguardaba. Todo había salido mal aquel día. Pero quién definitivamente coloco la guilda en el pastel fue su idiota padre, con aquel estúpido mensaje. Iba con los libros en los brazos, apurado como nunca, atravesando las hileras de gente que atestaban las calees de Berlín. Lo peor del caso, aquel día que la preparatoria había dado libre había tenido que ocuparse enteramente de la floristería. No era que le molestase, al contrario, pero era demasiado pesado tener que atender el negocio mientras discutía con Grisha por el telefóno.

Dió la vuelta para entrar a la calle dondé residía, cuando vislumbro a lo lejos como alguien que iba de negro saltaba de la ventana dondé se encontraba el dormitorio de su hermano y salía corriendo. Soltó de golpe todos sus libros y echó a correr en pos del intruso. Sentía como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, como de pronto, la furia que le invadia saliese de su cabeza y se dirigiese directamente a sus puños. Rabioso gritó una y otra vez al intruso, hasta que harto, se lanzó contra él, derribandoló en el camino. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a un agitado Bertholdt tras la mascara.

-Perdón por esto...-Le susurró cuando Jean Kirschtein salto encima suyo y le propino una aturdidora patada en el estomago.

-Joder Eren, todo lo haces tan dificil...-

Fue arrastrado, hasta mediación de la manzana, dondé Bert y Jen se lo echaron en hombros y avanzarón,adentrandose en la división de una propiedad abandonada. Eren conocía aquella casa, pero siempre le dió mala espina acercarse a ella. Entonces, de golpe, Jean le tiró al suelo y le dedico una mirada comorensiva.

-Luego nos lo agradeces...-Susurró antes de echarse a correr.

-¿¡Pero que coños, caballo?!

-¡Eh, mocoso...!-Mágicamente, mágicamente el enojo desapareció abriendosé paso una dicha instantanéa. Al girarse, su corazón se paralizó. Todo era.. Tan...

Tan...

_"¡Capitán, lo prometo!"_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando le vio, bajo un arbol de petalos rosas cayendo sobre su cabeza de cabellos azabaches. Le aguardaba a lo lejos, mirandolé ansiosamente. Pero bajo la sombra del nerviosismo, estaba una felicidad que Eren absorbió como si de la luz del sol se tratase.

Levi sonreía, y le tendía las manos, aguardando, esperando por el..

_"Siempre nos encontraremos, mocoso. No importa la epoca, ni el universo. Tu y yo siempre estaremos unidos. ¿Lo prometes?"_

Cuando tomó sus manos y sus pieles se sintieron, reafirmaron aquella profecía que les ataría hasta el final de sus existencias. Dos vidas, dos almas, dos corazones, siempre, siemore unidos, siemore destinados, eso asumido, tan pronto los labios de alumno y profesor se unieron, bajo un árbol de cerezos, enmedio de aquel mágico jardín rodeados de sus claros y profundos sentimientos, rodeados de felicidad, rodeados de un centenar de hermosas, puras y orgullosas, rosas rojas.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Mis hermosas, bellas y preciosas criaturas. Es un verdadero orgullo que les guste mi historia.**_

_**Es un regalo para todas las que me agregaron a favoritos, dandolé una oportunidad que lucharé por no defraudar a mi historia. Gracias, gracias, son mis hermosas y muy valiosas criaturitas locas fujoshis.**_

_**Espero que les guste esta melosa continuación, pero preparense, los problemas que se enfrntaran a nuestros protagonistas no seran pocos ni fáciles. Pero les prometo algo...**_

_**El final será feliz.**_

_**Gracias, con eterno cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


	6. Te Lo Prometo, Mocoso

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_**"Lo prometo, mocoso"**_

-En realidad solo sé que cuando lo conocí, quedé enamorado de usted. Que no quería alejarme nunca de su lado. Que me alegraba el día con el hecho de verlo paseando por la escuela. Que me encantaba la forma en la que se concentraba al explicar la clase. Que sentía una gran fascinación al contemplar esa pequeña arruga que se formaba en el puente de su nariz al escuchar la voz de la profesora Hanji. Y que no pude evitar amar el brillo de los ojos grises tan bonitos que posee...-Acaricio con dulzura el rostro de Levi, que no dejaba de contemplarlo ni por un segundo. El si sabía, si sabía que era ese remolino de emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo al ver al mocoso, al sentirlo cerca, al saber que estaba ahí, con él. Levi le sonrió, y Eren miro anonado esos encantadores hoyuelos que se hacían en su piel blanca.

-Esa sonrisa es mía...-Clamó, receloso. Levi bufó y le miro, desafiante.

-¿Quién lo dice, mocoso arrogante?...-Eren envolvió su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz. Levi, irremediablemente le sonrió.

-¿Lo ve? Solo yo puedo hacer que se forme en su rostro. Solo yo puedo hacer que se sonroje, solo yo puedo hacer que el rudo, varonil y sádico profesor Levi se estremezca...-Levi no negó aquello. Simplemente, rendido ante la prepotente actitud de su mocoso, se dejo reposar en su pecho, escuchando el enloquecedor sonido del corazón de Eren, disfrutando aquella melodía que hacía largos siglos y varios universos no escuchaba. No sabía bien de que iba todo eso que sucedía al estar con Eren. No comprendia las voces y los fragmentos de recuerdos. Solo sabía.. Solo sabía que estar con Eren bastaba para sentirse bien. Para sentirse completo. Para sentirse feliz.

Eren solamente le envolvió y apreto contra su pecho fuerteente, cerrando sus ojos. No quería, pensó el muchacho. No quería perderlo de la manera cruel en la que lo perdió, Aún sentía en el cuerpo la cálida y desesperante sensación de la sangre del Sargento Ackerman al momento en que Kaney quisó asesinarlo y su Capitán se interpuso en el camino de las balas. Jamás sintió tanto dolor, y ahora que le tenía de nuevo en sus brazos, solo ahora Eren Jaeger se sentía a salvo. El tranvía iba parcialmente vacío, y su recorrido por la ciudad les ofreció una calma casi acogedora. Levi, a los pocos minutos de recargarse en su mocoso, cayó profundamente dormido. Y Eren. Bueno, Eren solo sonrió.

_"Lo quiero, Sargento. Lo quiero de una manera en la que nunca he querido a nadie jamás..."_

_"Mocoso idiota..."Gruño, acercandose al cuerpo convaleciente de Eren. Su última transformación lo había dejado rendido. Eren sonrió, y apreto su mano que el Sargento rodeaba firmemente con las suyas. "Me has convertido en un puto desvíado"_

_"¿Ahora le gustan los hombres?"_

_"¿Me ves cara de marica?_

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"¿No lo entiendes, mocoso idiota? A mí no me gustan los hombres. A mí solo me gustas tu."_

_Eren enrojeció y le regalo una sonrisa completamente dichosa._

_"Prometame algo..."_

_"No tendremos ninguna puta boda, Jaeger."_

_Eren rió, y Levi no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquel sonido._

_"No, no Capitán..."_

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"Que pasé lo que pasé, usted siempre estará a mi lado..."_

_Con el peligro que diariamente corrían, Levi supo que hacía mal. Supo que cometió un grave error al tomar la mano de su mocoso, y regalarle una sonrisa marcada en hoyuelos. "Te lo prometo. Estúpido mocoso"_

_"Gracias..."_

Levi no se dió cuenta que lloraba hasta que abrió los ojos y sintió ese corazón latir contra su oído. Sonrió, con la sonrisa especial de Eren, y le dijo-Perdoname por no haber podido quedarme a tu lado, Eren. Perdón por no haber logrado seguir luchando en aquella ocasión...-Una cálida lágrima se estrelló contra su mejilla, y al alzar el rostro se encontro con dos luceros aques reluciendo en lagrimas.-Pero ahora ya ha regresado. Y lo estuve esperando tanto, tanto tiempo, Capitán Levi...-

-Eren...-Sus labios se encontraron a escasa distancia. Pero fue Levi quién comenzó su beso, aferrandose con la fuerza de su alma al cuerpo de Eren, queriendo hacerle entender que ahor ni siquiera la muerte los separaría, como aquella ocasión, cuando sus pies corrieron desesperados a interponerse entre el camino de las balas y el cuerpo de su mocoso. Ahora nada los separaría, y ese dulce beso cargado en el mas puro y verdadero de los amores, solo lo confimaba. Unicamente sellaba el inicio de la historia de amor que ambos estaban destinados a construir y que ahora que Levi comprendía, defendería con su vida.

Eren solo pudo aferrarlo más contra sí, y disfrutar del pacífico viaje del tranvía que sin saberlo, cargaba una de las historias de amor más tristes, más antigüas y mas hermosas, jamás antes vistas.

(...)

Hanji se hallaba en el supermercado con un carro lleno de provisiones y botellas de un sake bastante barato, para su disgusto. Pero tenía que mantener la casa de su amante esposo mientras el se encontraba con el rómantico mocoso. Sonrió, y silbando, despreocupadamente continúo con su tarea, mientras seguía la lista de despensa que Levi le había dejado. Caminando distraída estaba, cuando otro carro se estrello contra el suyo. Cuando alzó la vista, su corazón se aceleró al verle frente suyo.

-¡Pr-Profesora Zoe!...-Exclamo rojo de repente. Moblit Barner se acerco preocupado, y con sumo cuidado retiro la mano de Hanji del espacio entre ambos carros metálicos y la examino preocupado.-Dios mío, profesora... ¡Tenga más cuidado con sus manos!...-Hanji ni había sentido el dolor, pues estaba ensimismada con la visión de su alumno tomando sus manos entre las propias mientras le daba un suave masaje y le réplicaba un sermón sobre andar caminando distraída.

_"¡Líder de Escuadrón! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?"_

_Hanji le miro con una sonrisa, mientras asentía, acariciando la mejilla del chico, provocando que este se sonrojara a niveles épicos._

_"¡Claro que sí Moblit! Ahora por favor no me vayas a regañar ¡Tengo que mostrarte tantas cosas nuevas sobre nuestros maravillosos invitados..."Por maravillosos invitados cualquier persona se imaginaría a personas. Personas de tamaño e inteligencia normales. Pero Moblit sabía que para Hanji la cosa cambiaba. Dos titanes rugientes y encadenados eran lo que su Líder consideraba como maravillosos invitados._

_"¡Es tan descuidada...!"Y así comenzaba el sermón._

-Disculpa Mob. Te prometo que tendré más cuidado...-Sonrio infantilmente, provocando que Moblit suspirase resignado.

-Le ayudaré con sus compras...-Le aparto delicadamente de su coche de víveres y la miró.

-Pero ¿Y tus compras? ¿No tienes que marcharte temprano?

-¿Y dejarla paseando sola por el supermercado y que algo le caíga encima y la mate? Ni hablar profesora, aquí estoy yo, y yo la ayudaré...-Hanji sintió como su corazón se estremecía. Todo estaba casi igual, solo con varios siglos y universos de diferencia, entre ellos. Hanji lo sabía, Moblot por lo visto no, y eso le aliviaba. Evitaría a su joven chico la pena de recordar ese desolado mundo en el que solían habitar. Hanji se sintió extrañamente feliz al escuchar de nuevo sus largos y tendidos y muy, muy duraderos sermones de aquel chico, a quién tanto tiempo había aguardado.

(...)

Hitch caminaba por las fríans calles de Berlín mientras gruñia sobre no sé que cosa sobre su compañera de cuarto. Esa máldita de Annie se la pagaría. Iba camino a tomar el tranvía, cuando de pronto, vio a lo lejos algo que la congelo.

.Ser.-Susurró estupefacta. Frente a ella, varios metros más allá, se encontraba el sombrío y serio profesor Levi, y ese idiota por el que la estúpida de Leonhardt babeaba. Oh no, y no estaban precisamente charlando, sino que el bajito profesor se hallaba colgado del cuello del imbécil de Jaeger, besando apasionadamente sus labios. El sonido de la cámara del célular de Hitch no llegó a los enamorados, y la chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras marcaba un número que ni en suenos llamaría si no fuese por aquel fuerte motivo.

-_¿Hola?_...-La estoica voz al otro lado de la línea la identifico tan pronto contesto. Annie estaba en casa.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, Annie querida. No lo creeras. No vas a creer cuando te lo muestre...-Hitch desvió camino y decidió dejar a los adorables tortolitos seguir dandosé amor.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas.**_

_**¡Son un amor, gracias por sus bonitos reviews!**_

_**Gracias de todo corazón por su maravilloso apoyo en esta pequeña historia.**_

_**No odio a Annie. Solo que he decidido que ella será la mala de la historia. Si, la mala malosa que querrá quitarse de en medio a nuestro querido profesor para quedarse con Erencito. Y no estará sola. Ciertas gentes querrán separar a nuestros amores, no solo a Levi y Eren. ¿Les gustó el HanjiXMoblit? A mi se me hacer hermosos juntos. En realidad si odió a Annie. ¡Ella mató a Petra!**_

_**En fin, gracias por su bonito apoyo.**_

_**Con cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster**_


End file.
